Melonni
Melonni is one of the the Heroes (customizable party NPCs) available in Guild Wars Nightfall. She is a member of the Order of the Sunspears. A dedicated foe of the leaders of neighboring Kourna, Melonni has the annoying habit of always being right. Lore From the official website: :Headstrong Crusader ::"You can push, but I will push back... only harder, much harder." :Origin: Kournan :Age: 26 :Profession: Dervish :Melonni's a headstrong young woman from a small town in Kourna, an idealist who's become a thorn in Varesh Ossa's side. The villagers of her homeland will never forget her, and with good reason. Melonni antagonized Varesh so much that the entire region is now under the watchful eye of Kourna's militarized government. As for Melonni, she has no regrets, because she always does what she knows is right. She sees herself as a woman who fights for what she believes in... even when no one else around her agrees. :When she left in search of adventure — or more precisely, left to protect her home from Kournan reprisals — many citizens were hoping that she'd never return. Deep in her heart, she knows that her decisions will be proven right in the end. For some unfathomable reason, she seems to be very concerned whether Koss understands the importance of her values. Melonni is slowly learning to pick her fights a bit more carefully, largely through trial and error, and she's courageous enough to finish the fights she starts. By the time she's ready to return to her home, she's hopeful that she'll be welcomed as a hero. If no one can accept that, she'll just have to show them the error of their ways. From the manual: :Melonni's an idealistic crusader from a small town in Kourna. She sees herself as a woman who fights for what she believes in... even when no one else around her agrees. When she was younger, no cause was too daunting, no sacrifice too great for the sake of her people. For better or for worse, the villagers of her homeland will never forget her. Now that she's older, she's learning to pick her fights a bit more carefully, largely through trial and error. Deep in her heart, she knows that her decisions will be proven right in the end. By the time she's ready to return home, she's hopeful that she'll be welcomed as a hero. Recruitment Complete the primary quest Signs and Portents, which is obtained from Emissary Dajmir. Characters of other campaigns unlock Melonni during the primary quest Battle Preparations, obtained from Seamarshal Bendro. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Melonni must be in the party Missions Involved In *Jokanur Diggings R *Nundu Bay R Quests Given *Weird Waters R Quests Involved In *Signs and Portents *Trial by Fire *Melonni's Meditations R *Melonni Goes Recruiting R *Attack at the Kodash R *Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger R Location *Istan **The Tribunal (during quest Trial by Fire) **Zehlon Reach (during quest Signs and Portents) *Kourna **Command Post *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Melonni starts with basic armor labeled as Sunspear Armor. The armor has a unique appearance that bears a resemblance to both Sunspear Armor and Elonian Armor. Her armor provides +25 Health, and has an armor rating of 10 to 70, depending on her level. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Elite Sunspear Armor using Stolen Sunspear Armor acquired from the Dajkah Inlet Challenge Mission. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Melonni's Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * Dialogue In Zehlon Reach and the Command Post: :"Melandru blesses my steps, but my heart belongs to Kourna. I am a dervish of the Sunspears, and I know this land better than anyone. Those who threaten my country, like Varesh Ossa and her minions, shall regret doing so." In The Tribunal: :"Don't let the Kournans get away with this! They have done enough harm to Elona." In Throne of Secrets: :"Varesh is defeated and Abaddon destroyed. This is a great day for Elona." Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Isle of the Dead: *''"If that Apocrypha could hide in here, what other things could be waiting for us?"'' Bad Tide Rising: *''"I don't know much about the Zaishen, but from watching them in combat I think the word must mean "Sunspear" in Canthan. I'm proud to fight by their side."'' Big News, Small Package: *''"I don't care much for this girl, Tahlkora. She avoids every question we ask about her past. How can you trust someone who clearly has things to hide."'' Following the Trail: *''"All right, all right. I was wrong about the map. This information is worthwhile."'' Blacktide Den: *''"Tahlkora's very smart. She's also whiny, annoying, and as scared of breaking a nail as she is of dying at the hands of the corsairs..sic]"'' The Time is Nigh: *''"I'm ready to go if you are. Varesh Ossa will think twice about facing the Sunspears after this!" The Great Escape: *''"I'm worried about Koss. I know I give him a hard time, but that pride-addled nitwit is important to... all of us. Let's get him out of there fast. And... um... don't tell him I was worried about him, okay?"'' And a Hero Shall Lead Them: *''"I wasn't worried about Koss at all. In fact, he could have stayed in there forever for all I care. I'd have considered it my gift to all women of Elona."'' *''"I'm going to save those Sunspears, plan or no plan."'' Venta Cemetery: *''"I've crossed swords with Margrid a time or two, and while I don't respect her ethics, I can't help but admire her skill."'' The Council is Called: *''"I'd never have believed it. You've got a lot more courage than I gave you credit for."'' To Vabbi!: *''"I don't know where the Elders get their delusions. Kormir didn't fail them, they failed her!"'' Centaur Blackmail: *''"Give up? Never! There has to be a way through to Vabbi! We should talk to Lonai in the Sunspear Sanctuary and get a better suggestion."'' Kodonur Crossroads: *''"I don't mind keeping a centaur around, but what does he eat? Hey, I know. How about we feed him Tahlkora? No? Why, too much whine with the meal?"'' For a Price: *''"I've tangled with Magrid'' sic] before. If she says she knows a way to get in and rescue Kormir, you can bet her word's as good as gold." No Me, No Kormir: *''"Kormir would want us to save her people. That's all there is to it. She was a good leader, but there's no sense holding on to something that's gone."'' Secrets in the Shadow: *''"Keep an eye on Dunkoro. His idea of "backup plan" usually involves massive explosions."'' To Kill a Demon: *''"We're doing the right thing purging these creatures from the sacred river. Melandru will be watching over us." Rilohn Refuge or Pogahn Passage: *''"Stop fussing with your backpack and get a move on. We've finally got a real chance to save Kormir and every minute counts." Rally The Princes: *''"You've got the invitation. You go. Have fun. Don't mind us."'' Tihark Orchard: *''"Good luck at the party. I don't envy you."'' All's Well That Ends Well: *''"Hello? Trap."'' *''"Wait...what? Tahlkora was at the party? She's a princess? I guess she and Koss are really perfect for each other, then. I should have known. You can't make a tiger change it's stripes."'' Warning Kehanni: *''"Trap at the play. Very surprising. I'm so amazed. I didn't see that coming. It was a trap after all. How shocking."'' Greed and Regret: *''" Hidden City of ... Wait a minute. I know this place. I heard about it a few years ago. It's nothing more than a crypt hidden somewhere under Vabbi. Hidden City ... that's the most pretentious thing I've ever heard."'' Dasha Vestibule: *''"Goren dancing... can't force the image from my head... eyes burning..."'' Pledge of the Merchant Princes: *''"Who told Tahlkora to do the talking? Dunkoro! What were you thinking?"'' Grand Court of Sebelkeh: *''"Sweet Melandru, say it is not so. Lyssa's temple? Tahlkora, stay close. We must stand together, now. This is bigger than personal issues. This is Nightfall."'' Attack at the Kodash: *''"Zerai's right. Varesh's next logical strike is the Grand Forum. As much as I hate the government of Vabbi, these merchants are still people. We'd better hurry to the Forum Highlands."'' Jennur's Horde or Nundu Bay: *''"In my nightmares, I always see Elder Jonah, calling out to me. I run toward him but I never reach him. He's in Ronjok, so that's where we need to start."'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"Only Palawa Joko knew the way to cross the Desolation? We'll see about that."'' Gate of Desolation: *''"No! Kormir! What are we going to do without her? Leave me alone for a minute, I need to pull myself together."'' A Deal's a Deal: *''"I can't get my dreams out of my mind. There are people all over Elona on the edge of destruction. And we're all that stand between them and Nightfall."'' Horde of Darkness: *''"Djinn fire? That sounds like just the thing to teach Varesh not to mess with the Istani! She'll never see it coming, and that's an advantage, too."'' Uncharted Territory: *''"Of course Kormir is here. Why should I be surprised? We need to catch up to her; she can't do this alone."'' Kormir's Crusade: *''"I cannot imagine a worse place than this. Was it created by Abaddon or did this realm drive Abaddon mad?"'' Gate of Madness: *''"Those Margonites never let up! They're mindless drones, following because they don't know what else to do. It gives me the creeps."'' Abaddon's Gate: *''"Melandru, hear me. Help us fight this evil, and guide us to our goal."'' Idle quotes that do not appear to depend on storyline progression but rather on the Koss/Tahlkora/Melonni relationship: *''"Actually, I think Tahlkora is learning how to fight. I wonder if Koss is teaching her that."'' *''"Have you noticed that in battle Koss jumps in front of Tahlkora. You'd think she was made of glass."'' Battle Quotes *''"Death will be your fate."'' *''"Did we get them all?"'' *''"Fear not, my friends."'' *''"For the people of Elona!"'' *''"Have courage!"'' *''"Hurry up! There aren't many of our foes left!"'' *''"I will mark your grave with a tree grown in heart's blood."'' *''"May Melandru show you the mercy that I cannot."'' *''"Melandru, show me the way!"'' *''"Our future is yet unwritten."'' *''"Return to the earth that bore you."'' *''"Rise, and do not despair!"'' *''"Stand beside me and fight, my friends!"'' *''"Unsheathe your sword and unleash your heart."'' Notes * A duplicate Melonni will show up as a "Sunspear Dervish". * Melonni seems to have a love-hate relationship with Koss and friction with Tahlkora. * The quote "I will mark your grave with a tree grown in heart's blood." is a reference to the book Xenocide by Orson Scott Card. Historical note: The scythe that Melonni (as an NPC) wielded during the primary quest Signs and Portents has changed in appearance from the Nightfall World Preview Event to the release version of Nightfall, as shown in the image provided on the right. Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Command Post Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Order of the Sunspears